


Army Man

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Army, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6193645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Army Man

Clint has always been,  
An Army Man.  
He was in the Army,  
Working as a sniper,  
Before joining SHIELD,  
He had lied about his age,  
But he was still their best sniper.  
Some of his military habits,  
Are still there.  
Hard to get rid of them.


End file.
